1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to small transparent enclosures found in the home such as aquariums and terrariums and more specifically to a standard tengallon aquarium tank and a physically smaller terrarium which is secured within the aquarium to provide a simultaneous viewing of marine and terrestrial life.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,620 shows an aquarium including an obliquely angled transparent ledge mounted within, providing thereby a water-free area that functions as a terrarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,903 shows a terrarium that is completely submerged within an aquarium. The patent further describes a life support system for plants contained within the terrarium.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a system in which the terrarium may be easily removed for cleaning and maintenance.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that small animals may be safely and humanely contained within the terrarium.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that terrariums of various sizes and configurations may be freely interchanged within the aquarium.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.
The present invention comprises a standard ten-gallon aquarium tank containing water, a physically smaller terrarium that is positioned within the aquarium tank, and a containment lid.
The four sides of a standard ten-gallon aquarium tank are secured at the top by a channel shaped band that defines the perimeter of the tank. The lower surface of the channel facing the inside of the tank terminates in a projection, henceforth called the lip, which is perpendicular to each side of the tank and encompasses the interior surface of the tank.
A judicious placement of soil, gravel, rocks, plants, and small animals will cause the terrarium to overcome the natural tendency to float, but not swamp, so that the top edges of the terrarium are positioned in the region defined by the top of the channel shaped band and the channel lip when the terrarium is placed in the aquarium.
The containment lid is dimensioned to be mounted on the top surface of the channel lip, thereby depressing the terrarium. Latches are provided to secure the containment lid in place. The buoyancy of the terrarium and the surface friction of the containment lid cooperate to fix the terrarium in place within the aquarium tank. The containment lid further comprises at least one aperture, spanned by a fine mesh screen, to provide ventilation. The fine mesh screen is configured so that it may be opened to facilitate maintenance and life support activities for the terrestrial life. An access hatch is incorporated in the containment lid to facilitate maintenance and life support activities for the marine life.
An alternate embodiment is composed of two rigid clips, separately mounted on opposing top edges of the terrarium and secured in place by compressive force. Each clip further includes a tab that projects at right angles away from the outer vertical side of the terrarium. Each projecting tab comprises a flat surface that is parallel to the top of the terrarium.
When the terrarium is placed within the aquarium, the buoyancy of the terrarium causes the upper surface of each projecting tab to abut against the lower surface of the channel lip, thereby fixing the terrarium in place within the aquarium.